


A Brand New Beginning

by Neo (nidalaPnoeNehToeN)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'n' stuff, But will be continued, Female Frisk, Fluff, Hiatus for rewrite, Need to update tags more, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably quite boring for now, Questionable pasts, Secretception, Uhhh more tags, Woooo magic, Woop woop woop woop woop, Working on it so don't worry, haunting pasts, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidalaPnoeNehToeN/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Friends are made, deals are struck and secrets are revealed.





	1. The End Is Only The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so I'll do my best but don't expect it to be the best thing you've ever read in your life, okay? I'm just saying.

Frisk walked out of the underground once more already expecting to have to reset... but this time something was... different. Everyone was silent at first, which was normal but they continued to stay silent and no one was looking at the sun preparing to set above the horizon as was the norm. They were looking at the summit of Mt. Ebbott and what seemed like a shadowy figure standing atop it.

Suddenly the figure spun around and leaped off the summit in their direction. It seemed to fall slower than it should have, almost as if it was controlling exactly how it fell, down to where it was going to land even if it wasn't going to normally land there. Expecting a destructive landing, everyone took a few steps away from where they thought the figure that was still falling would land. But instead of something destructive happening upon its landing all that was created was a cloud of dust.

Still inside the cloud of dust the figure spoke, "First off I would like to apologize for the overly eccentric entrance. Now then, my name is Neo and I would like to personally welcome you to or back to the surface."

As the dust cloud settled "Neo" became more visible. He seemed to be only about ten to thirteen years old despite how mature he acted. He had spiky jet black hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt and black pants. He also had a sheathed sword on his back which mostly seemed like it was just for looks but only time would tell if it was just for looks or not. 

"You all look exhausted, must've been difficult getting up here from the depths of the caves that lies in Mt. Ebbott. You can all stay at my village if you would like, we have one house that you could all use but if you want separate houses that would work just fine too.at least until I can make enough houses so that you can start moving the rest of the underground to the surface," Neo stated.

_How does he know about the rest of the underground? Frisk thought to herself._

"Where would this village be exactly?" Frisk finally asked breaking the short silence.

"Don't worry, the village is quite close to the base of this mountain. Also, we might want to start walking now if we are to make it before dusk falls upon us... I know i'm out of place in this situation but feel free to ask me any and all questions you have, whenever you want regarding the surface, me or just anything in general. With that said and done, lets head off."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gingerly strolled through the lush green forest at the base of Mt. Ebbott, all the while questioning Neo about everything from if he likes spaghetti to what he was even doing on the mountain in the first place of which his reply was, "It's nice to be able to enjoy nature in its purest form every once in a while and standing on the summit of Mt. Ebbott is just how I do that sometimes. It's relaxing."

The buildings of Neo's village started to come into view at first they could only see one or two small houses, but as they got closer they could see more of the buildings including the one at the very back of the village which was a house that was much larger than the rest. Having several floors it would be able to house their entire group plus a few more if need be.

"That large house is where you will all stay and also if you need anything just ask me and I will help if I can.

The group started walking towards the house that was on the other side of the village.

"Well you guys go on ahead I need to tell something to Frisk in private for a moment," Neo said.

"Okay but try to be quick, the sun is going to set soon." Toriel replied.

The rest moved on to the house as Frisk and Neo stayed behind.

"I'm guessing you were wondering how I knew about the rest of the underground. Am I right?" Neo asked.

"Would you care to explain?" Frisk replied.

"Well, once I met a little goat boy that came up from the underground holding a human body and I asked him what he was doing with the body... He said he was going to bring it to their village as their last request. I offered, well I didn't offer to but I tried to protect him while he was in the village performing the child's last request. However one of the humans of the village saw him and they all tried to attack him at once. They only stopped for a second when I stepped in to help and I... wasn't able to hold them all back at once. So the he died and all I could do was to promise him that I would find a way to save him... but I can see that you did that already even if it's only temporary we can make it work in our favor."

"What do you mean work in our favor?"

"I will show the two of you tomorrow. I believe that they can still be saved," Neo smirked, "Now go get some sleep we have lots of work to do not just for him but for the future of monsters as well. Good night Frisk."

"Good night."

Frisk was confused already, how did he know when they would get out of the underground? How did he know about **both** of them? If he was actually alive at that time how is he alive now? So many questions and not one of them was answered... yet. Fatigue had finally set over Frisk and she went to the house that Neo asked everyone else to go to. Toriel showed her where her room was once she was inside and she almost instantly fell asleep as soon as she laid down on the bed. She continued to think about her unanswered questions as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this took me forever to write but I hope you enjoyed. I expected it to be much longer than it was but I ran out of ideas that would fit in with this intro chapter so I'll be back with another chapter hopefully sometime soon. I will see this through no matter how long it takes me. See ya next time!


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo has a plan and no one has any idea how it will turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter is out (took me long enough) and it's longer than the first. As always I hope you people enjoy.

Frisk awoke from her bed, she stood up and took a look out of her window. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was transitioning from the dark blue of the night to the brilliant bright blue of the daytime. She could only guess that it was about six or seven in the morning. Remembering what Neo had said the night before, she opened the door to her room and went to go find him along with the answers that she couldn't bear not knowing. However as soon as she opened the door she saw a letter on the floor. She picked up the letter and read.

"I have a plan. Come meet me and sans at then entrance of the underground."

Frisk sighed, then walked out of the house heading back for the cave from which she freed the monsters from the day before. The monsters were still going about their day to day life in the underground but Neo said he would start making more houses for them by the end of the week, so the rest of the monsters would be up from the underground in a few weeks or less. She looked at Mt. Ebbott, sighed once more and started off on the forest path to the mountain.

Once at the entrance of the underground she heard the voice of which she thought could only be Neo.

"So you finally made it here Frisk."

"So you said you have a plan, for what exactly?"

After a few moments of silence Neo spoke,"A plan to save one if not both of our friends that we were unable to save before in any time-line up to this point."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, I do mean _them_."

Silence fell upon the two while sans had yet so say a word in the conversation so far.

"How are we going to save them though?"

"Sans?"

"the plan is to use a time machine to send you to the point where he died and retrieve their combined soul. then bring you back without you being seen by anyone in the past," Sans explained.

"And how are we going to get a time machine," Frisk asked.

"well frisk the thing is that i always had one but up until last night, when neo and i fixed it, it didn't work."

"And what if their soul becomes permanently bonded to mine?"

"I've planned for almost every possibility that could occur when you come back with their soul so don't sweat it. If all else fails... somehow... then the worst thing that could happen is you'll be out cold for an hour or two," Neo elaborated," Sans we'll have to get to the ruins undetected so the rest of the monsters don't come up to the surface without a place to stay.

"Follow me I know a shortcut," Sans said as thley started walking into the underground.

After a second and a flash of blue light they disappeared from the entrance and reappeared in the hallway leading up to the garden of golden flowers.

"so which one of the two of you kids are going to be the first to say hi to him," Sans questioned Neo and Frisk.

"But I'm not a..."

Sans simply grinned.

"Could you stop with the loophole exploitation Sans?"

"we both know that i could, _but_ we both know that i won't."

Neo sighed, "Honestly we should all get over there right now. He's probably thinking about turning back into a flower again."

"you're right, we can't leaf him alone for too much longer."

"Sans save the flower puns for later, let's go already," Neo replied impatiently.

Frisk and Neo ran towards the garden while Sans walked... because well he's Sans what else would you expect from him. As they reached the garden they could see him... Asriel still in his regular form just like was the day before, only closer to reverting back into a flower.

"Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed as she continued to run towards him.

He responded with his usual, hopeless line, "Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?"

To which Neo replied, "Not this time Asriel. This time we're bringing you back home, wether you like or not."

Asriel seemed genuinely confused and the feeling of déjà vu that rushed over him at that moment really didn't help at all. 

"Uhh... who is this guy?" Asriel asked hoping to get an answer from Frisk because Sans was talking his sweet time walking though the hall and wasn't yet visible to Asriel yet.

"This might be a long time ago for you to remember but I was the only human in Chara's village at the time that you brought her up that tried to protect you. You might also not remember because you died, turning to dust on a bed of golden flowers shortly after you stumbled home that day "

"Well that doesn't matter now but it's always nice to make new friends... while I can. You should really just go ba..."

"Asriel we're not leaving you behind this time," Neo interrupted," No one should ever have to be soulless... Especially you Asriel."

"I was never meant to come back to this world. Please just leave me be... enjoy your lives on the surface."

"No, not this time... This time we will save you. And we're prepared to do just that... Right Sans?"

Asriel took a few quick steps back remembering all the things he did as Flowey and the sheer amount of times Sans had killed him. He couldn't tell if Sans had forgiven him or not, probably not, or wether or not he was still mad at him. 

Sans appeared out of shadows in a corner of the room slowly walking towards Asriel he said, "that's right Neo, but this is supposed to be a memorable moment right?"

"I guess... Honestly I don't want to be here right now but it's a minor inconvenience with the reward of saving two people that were once my friends if even for a short time."

"well then should we explain the plan to him first or put our plan into action before we explain it."

"We'll explain it after," Neo walked over to the covered machine that no one even mentioned beforehand and pulled the cover off of it, "Frisk, you know what to do... Remember to make it back in one piece, okay?"

A determined look shown on Frisk's face as she nodded then proceeded to step into the machine. 

"don't take too long or Tori will start worrying about what is taking us so long."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Frisk stated before the machine silently disappeared into the past.

"So Sans why do you people think that time travel it's so complicated when it's relatively simple. Generally speaking."

"Would you guys please explain what is even going on right now," Asriel exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Well... We sent her back in time to right before you died."

"Why couldn't either of you go?"

"We couldn't go because I was already there and Sans can't safely absorb a fused human/monster soul safely."

"What are you three even planning?"

"The plan is to have Frisk go back to right before you died, which is where she is now, and wait until you do die. Then have her absorb your soul that's fused with Chara's. After she did so she... Are you still following this?"

"Yep."

"Good. As I was saying, she would bring your fused should to the present and we would separate the three souls from each other and return them to their respective owners."

"her too? what is she tries to kill everybody again," Sans asked. 

"Then we take her soul and hold on to it until she stops being to angry at the world. Her being dead already, taking her soul would just bring her to a harmless ghostly state of existence. Same goes for you except if we held your soul from you after a certain amount of time you would turn into Flowey."

"this might be a sudden question but why are you trying to save everyone so soon? why not take more time to think about it, make sure that the plan would be foolproof."

"If I told you we would probably be dead where we stand and we would have none of our memories upon the inevitable reset that follows."

"How do you always seem to have the answer to everything," Asriel asked. 

Neo proceeded Asriel's question with a simplistic statement, "I've had A LOT of free time."

"You and me both," Asriel replied reminiscing on his time as Flowey.

Suddenly then the time machine reappeared slightly above the floor with no sign that life ever stood inside. It landed with a loud metallic crash causing the three to become silent. 

After a moment of shock Asriel and Neo shouted, "Frisk!" in unison as all three of them ran towards the machine.

Neo opened the door as soon as they reached the machine. Only to find that Frisk was unconscious, not dead because there would've been a reset right then and there, or maybe there wouldn't be?

"How could this have happened this was the absolute worst case scenario. What could have even happened in that short time that she was there?"

"honestly even i have no idea what could've happened. but that doesn't matter now we need to get her to a hospital and stabilized."

"Asriel your coming with us to the hospital. Sans you go get Toriel and bring her to the hospital, we'll need her if Frisk is to wake up today I'm afraid."

"got it but you best make sure those people that might attack you know their place if they do."

"Heh. I'll make sure they know who to sort their problems out with if they have any."

Sans disappeared in a flash of a dim blue light once more as he walked off into the dark hallway beyond.

_Hmph still no flashback of what happened to Frisk back there? Come on, I want to know._ Neo thought to himself. Wait, what?

"Come on Asriel let's go we can't waste any more time here. We're going to have to go straight though Snowdin, but knowing that we're going to attract a lot of attention..."

"We can't avoid it so we mind as well. But aren't you worried what's going to happen when they see you with Frisk's body?"

"Nope I'm more worried about what Toriel is going to do to me when she finds out that Frisk is unconscious."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say that you don't want to see what your mother is like when she's angry."

"Uh, okay."

As they walked through... *cough* As they 'ran' through Snowdin the residents kept asking what happened to Frisk, while Asriel and Neo continued running and replied that she was fine, Eventually coming to a stop outside of the underground.

"You have a quick way to get down there Asriel?"

"When you're alone for as long as I was you learn a thing or two."

"Well I'll see you at the bottom then."

Neo then proceeded to give Asriel a quick salute and jumped off the edge in the direction of the city. To Neo's surprise, Asriel was already waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain. 

"I'm not even gonna question it. Let's go."

They continued running towards the city, swiftly passing on between trees on the way by. 

"I'm guessing that building right there is the hospital," Asriel stated to Neo as they ran. 

"Well you guessed right let's get her inside."

They entered there hospital's emergency care area and Neo started basically commanding the staff as of her was the most important doctor on the building... and surprisingly, they listened.

"I need you to get a doctor immediately, we have someone that is in critical condition, also what exam rooms are available in the urgent care wing?"

"Take them to exam room five, a doctor will be with you shortly to examine the situation," the nurse replied.

"Also tell the doctor that we're expecting visitors for the patient."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you nurse," Neo said before he turned to Asriel and said, "Follow me, we need to get her to exam room five. If her injuries are physical, then we can leave it to the doctors but... If they aren't physical injuries we're going to need Toriel."

"Let's just hope that she'll be okay."

"That's all we really can do now."

Neo, Asriel and an unconscious Frisk entered 'exam room five.' Neo gently set Frisk down on the bed while Asriel took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room. Neo took the seat beside him. 

"Neo?"

"Yes?"

"I think I should stay away from my mom for now. At least until we're sure I can stay this way for good this time."

"Okay then we can leave it to the doctors then. These are few people that cannot and will not discriminate anyone else no matter what. So Sans and your mom will be fine when they come to see Frisk."

"That's good... wait they can't? Even if they wanted to?"

"Nope they can't, if they did for whatever reason that would be replaced on the spot."

"Who even runs this place?"

"I do of course," Neo proudly exclaimed.

"But you don't look much older than me or Frisk."

"Long story, let's go I just left a note on the table for the doctor to explain who she is since they don't know yet."

"Can we take the long way back to the mountain?"

"Sure."

They walked through the hospital passing several rooms and a few nurses. Once out they took "the long way" back to Mt. Ebbott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pika! Pika! Pikachu!  
> HEY BACK HERE WITH MY PHONE PIKACHU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE RIGHT FANDOM! Don't you hate when other fandoms interrupt your story on the second chapter? No? It's just me? At least it wasn't Freeza from Dragon ball or something. WHAT JUST EXPLODED? SHIT! GOTTA HIDE!


	3. Backstory Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel gets Neo to share his back story with him. Also, yay back story time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually a little more than just back story in this chapter but the back story of a certain someone is the main focus this time.

Asriel and Neo were sitting on a pair of rocks outside of the underground's entrance. 

"Neo, I noticed that you look a bit sad everytime you mentioned my mom. Why don't you talk about your family?"

"No. I feel as if I've shared enough of my secrets today."

"Come on Neo, please, you haven't told me any secrets yet."

"Fine. But only because I told everyone a secret about me but you."

Asriel leaped up off the rock he was sitting on exclaiming, "Yay," then quickly sitting back down to listen to Neo.

"Where do I begin? Okay I got it. Let's start back when my sister and I lived with our parents. Back then things were simple. On weekdays our parents worked during the day while we were at school, things were simple. My dad was a scientist and occasionally he participated in martial arts tournaments, he also went around the town helping anyone he could. I looked up to him during those days, though I did find it strange that he was a scientist and a martial artist. But, one day he was murdered. My mother and sister took the loss on two very different ways. Mother was distraught while sister, well she was more angry than sad about the loss. She had become angry at the world or humanity to be more specific. From then on she only trusted mother and I. However, soon after our mother was killed in a car crash. Now with no one to take care of us or pay the bills for our house, we were out on the streets begging for money so we could get food. Well she was focused on getting money for food, I was focused on getting money for an axe so I could build us a shelter."

"Wait how did you know how to build a shelter at such a young age," Asriel interrupted.

"That story is for another day. As I was saying, I saved up enough money for an axe and could start saving for other things like new clothes or farming tools so we could grow our own food in a little garden or something. But that's not important. What is important is what she told me later on."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that she had enough of humanity and that she didn't want to live in a world where kids like us lose their parents and their home and have to make a life of their own from nothing. She told me... that she was going up Mt. Ebbott."

"Did you stop her?"

"No, I wasn't able to. I did everything I could to try to make her change her mind. Sadly it wasn't enough, she was faster than me at the time so she was able to outrun me and go up Mt. Ebbott. From then on all I could do was make sure that my existence meant something to this world so that theirs didn't have to mean nothing."

"Wow you really had a rough past Neo. I never could've imagined that gaining to anyone. At least you're still here making something of your life while at the same time improving the lives of others."

"Yeah, but I just wish I could have a family as living as my own was. A normal childhood would've been nice too."

"I bet mom would probably be happy to include you in our family if you asked. Then we could all be a family and we could all have fun!"

"It's good that you're getting your positive outlook on life back. Alright then I'll ask her after I get you and Chara back."

"Alright!"

They both smiled still sitting at the entrance of the underground. Then they realised that the sun was going to set soon. 

Neo quickly stood up exclaiming, "Shit! We forgot about Frisk!"

"Let's go see if they're still at the hospital," Asriel stood up and they started running down the mountain path forgetting that they each had a faster way down.

"If not they'd be at the village."

 

Neo and Asriel walked into the house in the village about as calmly and casually as they could, so as to not cause any unnecessary panicking.

"Where's Frisk? Is she awake yet," Neo questioned the group of monsters sitting in the living room from the doorway.

"she's in her room and she's awake but she's not feeling well," Sans stated before whispering to Neo, "we need to get those should out of her soon, her body can't handle the combined power of three souls for more than a day or two."

"Okay I'll return the other two souls to their rightful owners tomorrow. But for now me and Asriel are going to go talk to her."

"could you make her promise that there'll be no more resets. i don't that i'll be able to keep my mind off the past until i know that we won't just go back to the start."

"Sure thing but she's asked to break the promise if and only if things get too apocalyptic."

"this is assuming that she agrees to this promise, right?"

"Don't worry Sans the past is behind us and I'll make sure that Frisk will never have to reset every again even if she doesn't agree for whatever reason."

"thanks neo, my mind can finally be at ease."

"I'm sure you would've done the same for me if we were in each other's position," Neo stated before joining Asriel in Frisk's room.

Neo could hear the two talking from the doorway before he entered. 

"She wouldn't even let me get out of bed at all after I woke up. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight with how much I already slept today."

"Well, mom always was always very protective of us."

They were so deep in their own conversation that they hadn't acknowledged Neo's presence until he decided to speak up.

"Frisk, it's nice to see you awake again."

"It's nice to see you too Neo, but by the look on your face in guessing something is wrong. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately."

"What is it then?"

"Well... I have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Good news is that we're one step away from saving Asriel and Chara."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is if we don't save them within the next two days. You will die... for good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out what exploded. It was my toaster. Now how am I supposed to make toast. Wait Pikachu, is that toast your holding?  
> Pika.  
> Can I have some? Please?  
> Pikachu!  
> Thank you Pikachu now I can get back to writing chapter 4.


	4. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is another day.

"And the bad news," Frisk questioned.

"The bad news is if we don't save them within the next two days. You will die... for good."

Asriel just stared frozen in shock. While Frisk tried to brush off this horrific statement by attempting to avoid it, "Can't I just reset, it should be fine if it does come down to that right?"

"That's another thing but I'll get to that in a second. If it does get as bad as it can be, well in this case, you will be completely unable to reset at all unless we can get their souls out of you tomorrow. When we do we will have you, Asriel and Chara all alive and well. If not we lose the chance to save them and you die permanently with no second chance at life."

"You just had to word it the worst possible way didn't you."

"Would you rather have me lie to you and say you'd be perfectly fine no matter what?"

"No."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure we don't mess up, ya?"

Asriel finally joined in, "What's with the sudden change of accent?"

"No clue, just felt like it I guess," Neo replied, "I almost forgot, Asriel can you go back to the living room for a bit I need to speak with Frisk in private."

"Okay..." Asriel said before standing up from his chair next to Frisk's bed and walking out of the room while the other two sat seemingly motionless, Frisk on her bed and Neo now on a different chair in the room.

"So what wasn't so important that you needed to talk with me in private," Frisk asked. 

"For starters, could you tone it down on the sarcasm a bit and Go back to being the nice, non-sarcastic pasifist that we all know and love?"

"Sorry, I'm not usually sarcastic at all."

"Well then back to business. I'm going to be plain and simple because I really don't like wasting time, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I need you to promise that you will never reset again unless the fate of the entire works depends on it."

"I promise."

"Say the whole thing."

"I promise that I will never reset again unless the fate of the world..."

"Of the _**entire**_ world."

"Of the _**entire**_ world depends on it."

"Thank you. Also you should probably **SAVE** right now so if anything does go wrong you won't have to go back to the underground."

"That's not a bad idea."

_Frisk **SAVED** to File 1._

"You seem confused Frisk."

Frisk didn't even realize that she had a confused look on her face.

"Well usually I can't **SAVE** without one of those yellow sparkly things nearby."

"Oh those, I carry one of those with me at all times."

"Why?"

"They look nice. Plus they're brighter than a flashlight. Anyway it's nearing sunset again and tomorrow we're going to free you of those souls and **SAVE** Asriel and Chara. You should also ask them any questions you have now. It might be harder to get the answers later, especially from Chara. And yes I know she heard that and I know that she knows it's true."

_Damnit he's always right._

_Chara??_

_What?_

_How long have you been able to talk to me in my mind?_

_Let me see... Ever since you absorbed our soul in the past._

"Well I'll leave you three to your conversation," Neo stated before he said up and walked out of the room. 

_Wait he said three right Frisk?_

_That must that Azzy can talk in my mind to right?_

_Hey that's my nickname for him, get your own._

_To bad I'm sticking with it._ Frisk laughed in her mind knowing that Chara was nearly powerless at the moment.

_Hey you two._

_Azzy!_ Chara and Frisk both thought in unison.

_There's no need to fight over who gets to call me by my nickname, there's enough words to go around. Now no more arguing. At the very least until after tomorrow._

_Yes Azzy._ They thought in unison once more.

_Good now get some rest tomorrow will have our souls back and **only** our souls._

_**Tomorrow is another day.**_

"Tomorrow... is another day indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say this time other than that I'm tired so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Update over. Here's the chapter.

"Frisk!"

"Huh? Azzy?" 

Frisk was barely awake and was still coming to her senses.

"Wake up Frisk!"

"What time is it?" Frisk asked as even now she was still half asleep.

"It's seven in the morning."

"But why did you wake me up so early?"

"I thought that we should enjoy today as much as possible because told me that the procedure of separating souls leaves the original living host unable to do anything for hours or sometimes days on end."

"Alright Azzy, how would you like to spend the day?"

"Can we go explore the forest?"

"As long as you get back before six 'o' clock. That's when we need to start the procedure," Neo intruded from the doorway. "You should probably also pack a lunch so that you can keep exploring longer."

"That's a good idea Neo," Asriel replied. 

"Also I've heard that there are some beautiful lakes and cliffs with amazing views hidden in these forests. You should stop for a moment to take it all in of you happen to find one."

"Let's go pack those lunches so we can head out soon Azzy."

They walked out the door of Frisk's room through a hallway, down some stairs and ended up in the kitchen all the while wondering what they should bring for lunch and deciding what they should eat for breakfast before they set out. But even before they even had the chance to suggest anything to reach other they noticed two plates of scrambled eggs and buttered toast with a side of bacon as well as a glass of orange juice for each of them on the dining room table. Confused they turned around to see Neo standing behind the two of them. 

"What? If you're going to be out for hours on end, you'll need a good breakfast to start the day," Neo smiled.

"Thanks Neo!" They both exclaimed before sitting down at the table to enjoy their breakfast before they set out for the forest.

"Well if you guys need me I'll be at my house."

"Bye Neo!" Frisk exclaimed. 

"See ya Neo!" Asriel proclaimed.

"I'll see you two later." Neo responded before walking out the front door back to his house where no one but himself has ever been inside before.

Frisk and Asriel were ready to leave by this point so they grabbed the lunches that they had packed for themselves and started towards the front door. By now it was around six thirty, they hurried off to explore the hidden secrets of the forest that lay before them.

They were walking on a dirt path though the seemingly endless forest when Frisk asked, "What else do you think we might find in this forest Azzy?"

He looked around for a moment trying to imagine what could be in the forest that he hasn't seen yet but only found a lack of thought as the only knowledge he had of.

"I don't know. We've seen some rivers, birds, squirrels, endless amounts of trees and a huge pond. At this rate there could still be anything hidden here."

All around them squirrels scampered from tree to tree while birds flew overhead, some landed on branches and sung their peaceful songs. 

"Azzy look at all the birds!"

"To think of how much we were missing out on down in the underground," Asriel smiled and slowly shook his head.

Suddenly they heard a branch snap somewhere in the surrounding foliage. 

"Uhh Frisk what was that?"

Frisk shrugged not knowing either.

_Probably just a deer or something._

"Yeah your probably right Chara, let's keep walking."

A large clearing in the trees was now visible to them and it didn't seem very far from where they stood.

"Come on Azzy the clearing is right there! Let's go!" Frisk proclaimed before she started running towards the clearing, whilst Asriel quickly starting to fall behind.

"Maybe I wouldn't fall behind if you weren't so fast Frisk." Frisk responded to this remark by running faster than before. "No, wait don't start running faster! I can't keep up as is! Frisk!"

"Come on Azzy, you can run faster than that!"

_Says the one who went through the entire underground without even being so much as scratched at all._

"You try avoiding all those magic attacks all at once sometime." Frisk challenged.

_Fighting Sans isn't quite a walk in the park either you know._

"Yeah I know. Everytime you tried to beat him I had to watch helplessly from wherever I was while you used my body in an attempt to kill him."

"Frisk! Wait up!"

_Chara stop being so casual about people's deaths._ Asriel thought to them since he was still some distance away from Frisk.

_Hey back then my soul was completely corrupt with hatred. Plus it wasn't easy killing Sans anyway. He's fragile but with his speed and powers, he's damn near immortal._

"I guess all the dodging we did and, I hate to say it but, all the fighting you did helped in the end."

_Don't forget that little bit of combat you did yourself._

"Chara, I don't think punching him as softly as I did until he surrendered counts as combat."

_It really isn't but for you it's as close as you've gotten to real combat._

"True, but what about when I fought Omega Flowey?"

Asriel had finally caught up to Frisk and rejoined the conversation. "That's right Frisk beat Omega Flowey multiple times with whatever weapon she had at the time."

_I don't quite remember those fights. After all didn't the timeline cease to exist for a while until you beat him each time?_

"It did. But the fight wasn't really difficult to be honest."

"Were the fights with me in my other form at least challenging?"

"Eh not really, I mean you were strong then but as long as I held on at that point there was no chance at all that I would lose. And I was already good at dodging massive amounts of projectiles at once by that then."

"Hmm."

Frisk's phone started to vibrate in her pocket causing her to check what could possibly care it to do so out of pure curiosity.

"What is it Frisk?"

"It's a text from Neo."

_Well what's it say?_

"It says 'Though I may be thinking ahead a bit, I found a fighting competition that holds a tournament every year. It could be a great opportunity to hone your skills and abilities. It could help you even learn a bit more about yourself and others in the process. Don't worry the fights aren't too the death (It's also fought in a sort of ring with possible ring outs, so beating your opponent out of commission is completely unnecessary forget needing to kill them) it's more like a friendly battle where all participants gain knowledge and a good experience.' "

_A fighting completion then?_

"Why even at a time like this. I mean we've been standing here for at least a half an hour already. Plus we still have to do that procedure at six."

Another text from Neo. "Hey it was just a thought, calm down."

"Uhh, what."

"No idea."

Once more, another text from Neo... "Confused yet?"

"Yep." Frisk replied out loud to the typed question.

"Confused is an understatement."

_I basically used to be a demon before and I don't even know how he's doing this._

One, hopefully, final text from Neo.... "Look up in the leaves off the tree to your left."

"Who's left?" Frisk questioned the empty space around them.

They could finally hear Neo's voice coming from somewhere saying, "Up here!"

At that moment they immediately snapped their gazes at the tree over to their left, to where the sound of Neo's voice must have been coming from.

Some leaves rustled in the tree before Neo was visible and said a simple, "Hi!"

Asriel reacted with another, "Umm, What?"

"How did you sneak up on us without making so much as a sound?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Well you see Frisk I dabble in a bit of magic myself, though, it is quite unlike the magic of the residents of the underground. Also none of you were paying any attention to your surroundings while you were talking amongst yourselves." Neo stated as he jumped down from the tree.

"I'll show you later, it's difficult to explain. Anyway considering where we are. It'll take about four hours to get back so, you might want to start walking back of you want to get home on time to get the procedure over with."

"Why don't you walk back with us then since you're already here." Asriel suggested.

"Well... I was quite busy earlier. So I might just go home and take a nap while I wait for you... Wait. Would it be two or three of only two out of three people had a body. Anyway, as I was saying I might go home and take a nap while I wait for you three to get back."

"But you're here." Frisk acknowledged.

"That's where my knowledge of magic comes in to play." Neo claimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you later." Neo stated once again before he started walking in a random direction and waved to Asriel and Frisk as he walked. "See ya back at home!"

Asriel and Frisk both waved back to him until he disappeared behind a tree.

"Guess we should start walking back?" Asriel questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Frisk replied.

_Luckily I don't have to walk._

"Yet."

_Yeah, yet... So do you two think that once I get my body back, I'll have to get used to it again or do you think that it'll be like I never died._

"We'll find out when it happens. In the meantime we have a big distance between us and home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not dead. Yay. Anyway I've been busy for a while so it took me quite a bit just to finish this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out in the next week or two. Wish me luck!


	6. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time to separate the three souls.

"So he wanted to meet us at his house before the procedure?"

"That's what he said."

"Well I guess we'll finally be able to see what's in there and we're early so i hope we get to rest before."

As Asriel and Frisk open the door of Neo's house mystery, that no one has ever seen the interior of, they begin to see what lies on the other side of the house's threshold.

"Nothing!" Frisk proclaimed.

"Actually I think it's a dark wall." Asriel stated sarcastically.

"Why would he put a wall behind his door?"

"I don't know, ask him the next time we see him."

"Ask me what?" Neo's voice seemed to come from nowhere as well as everywhere all at once.

"Come on out Neo I know your hiding somewhere nearby." Frisk said smugly.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Neo replied.

"Why not?" Frisk questioned with a blatantly confused expression.

"For I am right in front of you." Neo answered.

"..."

"Why don't you two come in, can't just leave you standing outside." Neo said as a pair of arms appeared from the dark wall that took the place of the doorway and grabbed both Asriel and Frisk pulling them through what they thought was a solid wall into the interior of Neo's house.

The interior of Neo's house was very spacious despite its small exterior appearance, he also seemed very... artistic, with expertly painted pictures in frames on the wall depicting various scenarios. However, the most noticable things about his house had to be the room with an alter, pedestals in the center and jars full of mysterious liquids around the edges.

"Now that your here, why not look around. It'll give you something to think about later."

"Okay but, how? That wall seemed solid." Frisk questioned.

"Yes it _seemed_ solid, but it wasn't. I'll explain what I do here to ask three of you later once you all have your bodies and souls back in order." Neo stated. 

"Okay." Asriel and Frisk replied simultaneously.

"You guys also made it here an hour early so there's plenty of time to relax before the procedure." Neo pointed out.

"Can we sit down and maybe watch some TV or something, I'm tired after all that walking we did." Frisk asked.

"Sure the TV it's over in that room and I got some game systems set up over there if you decide that you want to play something.

"Thanks Neo."

Asriel and Frisk walked into the TV room and plopped themselves onto the couches.

"Make yourselves at home. If you would like anything just ask. After all, you'll be out cold for at least a week after the procedure." Neo said casually.

"Wait, what!?" Replied Asriel and Frisk at the exact same time.

"A week? I thought you told us that it would be a harmless process." Asriel stated.

"It is, but..."

"But what?"

"But your bodies will be on shock after the procedure and will need about one week for it to recover. Plus it will give me some time to build the rest of those houses. I should have the village done and have everyone that wants to come to the surface up here by the time you three are conscious. The real question is where should I put the school?" Neo began rambling to himself before he walked away into a nearby room.

"And we lost him." Frisk said.

Asriel tried to change to topic, "I can't wait until we're all back together as one family."

"I wonder how that will go." Frisk laughed.

"It'll be great as long as Chara doesn't try to kill you again."

_I heard that you know. Just because I was a demon of pure hatred before doesn't mean I can't change._

"Fine then, no murder attempts for the next two years then I'll believe you."

_Wow and your supposed to be the trusting one out of the two of us... Make it six months and we have a deal._

"Eighteen months."

_Nine months._

"How about this, one full year starting when we wake up and you get one excused attempt every two years you go without one. Plus every uncalled for attempt is punished with a mandatory attack avoidence training session with sans." Asriel intervened.

_Okay._

"I'm also going to need you to sign the contract and a waiver after we wake up from our comas."

_Wait a minute when did this become a legal agreement._

"Don't worry Chara I already have the necessary papers ready thanks to Neo."

_Dammit he is **always** several steps ahead. No wonder why he always beat me when we played chess._

"Chess?" Frisk asked, "You guys were **alive** at the same time?"

 

"It looks like the pieces are beginning to come together. Fortunately even Chara doesn't know who I truly am. But someday they will know. Someday.... Wait a damn minute are you recording what I say!? You fucking bastards this was supposed to be secret!.. You guys have heard to much already, I'll just have to handle this situation."

Get down who knows what that thing he's holding could do!

Run!

Save yourselves!

We can't kill him but maybe we can outnumber him!

"Good fucking luck. You guys lost your chance when you snuck in here. Oh and great I only have fifteen minutes to fix the forth wall before I have to go back out there I mean seriously look! It's shattered! You guys really don't know how badly you've messed up this time."

Take cover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm going to start uploading a chapter every other week and I would love to see any thoughts that you have and here's something to think about until the next chapter. The room with the altar had something to do with _**one**_ type of magic that Neo can use.
> 
> I wonder if you can figure out the name of that type of magic before they do. Good luck!
> 
> By the way, the magic that Neo uses includes altars, pedestals and jars arranged in a **very** specific manner.


	7. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement? At the end. Enjoy.

_We lived in the same town, went to the same school at the same time, we also played chess together. So yeah I'm pretty sure we were alive at the same time._

"How did you two even know each other?"

_Excuse me?_

"How did you two know each other when you were alive?"

_Well uhh._

"Please tell us Chara. Please."

_I'm sorry, but no matter how hard you try to make me tell you guys I can't._

"Is it because you don't trust your own family Chara? Please just tell us, you know you can trust us Chara."

_That's not why. All I can say is that I can't tell you until something special happens that isn't under my control._

Suddenly Neo ran into the room obviously concerned with something.

Without needing to catch his breath since he didn't really run all that far he said with his normal calmness, "Don't blame Chara for not telling you, we both took a vow of silence long ago."

_Honestly when I was up on Mt. Ebbott I thought that Neo would have to take the secrets of our past to the grave, but we may be able to tell our story after all._

"We'll be able to reveal our past to everyone next week when you three wake up from comatose. Speaking of which it's time. Frisk, Asriel, follow me is you will."

_What about me?_

"Your still dead remember?"

_Oh, yeah._

Following Neo, Frisk is reminded of the True Lab as they walk down a large staircase and the ambience turns dark, the darkness in the area was almost thick enough to be able to slice with a knife. They continued to descend ever deeper into the darkness that awaited them. They finally came to level ground after traversing many flights of deadly, not really, horrifying, not at all, and just downright tiring stairs, rounding a corner that rose shortly after the stairs they saw a small yet bright light at the end of what seemed like a long corridor.

"Isn't it about time that someone made a cleche comment about a light at the end of a tunnel?" Neo asked sarcasticly.

_Maybe if we were in a movie that was full of cleche comments._

"Oh how you wish you could roll your eyes at me right now." Neo taunted.

_Oh how right you are._

After another minute or so of walking down that dark hallway they arrived in a large open room with a strange machine next to the far wall, three beds next to the wall to their left and a fully furnished living area all along the right wall.

"So this is where you'll be staying for the next week."

"So we'll be staying in your basement for the next week?

"Uhh, yeah. Basically."

_Well at least it's furnished and livable, besides we'll be unconscious most of the time we'll be down here anyway._

"Honestly the only reason I'm having you stay down here is because of one thing."

"Which is?" Asriel questioned Neo.

"Information of the existence of monsters leaked to the public."

"It shouldn't be that bad. Right?" Frisk said attempting to keep on the bright side of things as usual.

"Well... You know how humans are with the unknown. They're plenty divided when it comes down to a decision on what to do. Some welcome the unknown, others question it but otherwise don't mind. Most really don't care as long as it doesn't affect them directly. But... Some... They **really** hate the unknown whether it affects them it not."

"So they'll be after us then." Asriel thought out loud.

"Unfortunately, I've been hearing a rumour that's been spread around. Saying that a group of people are going to attack this village looking to kill any monsters they find. But I won't let that happen. As long as I'm here you guys won't have to worry even if there is violence involved they won't be hurt, I might just a little but with my skills they'll just be out cold for a bit no harm done just give them an involuntary cat nap... I'm rambling aren't I?" Neo asked knowing that he was rambling... Again.

"Uh, yeah."

"..."

_**...**_

...

"Anyway... It's now or never. Let's get you two into the machine. Frisk you stand in the first capsule." Neo said before Frisk uneasily walking over to and stood inside the first capsule which seemed to be connected to something in the wall or on the other side of the wall.

"Neo... Are you sure this machine is safe?" Frisk asked nervously. 

"I assure you that it is perfectly safe."

"Okay." Frisk said, still nervous.

"However, if it makes you feel safer there is one of those shiny objects over there in the corner if you want to **save** before this."

"I thought that you said if this didn't work that I'd die permanently and be unable to reset."

"On the contrary, I said if we didn't do this that you'd die permanently. If this fails you will still be able to **load** your last **save**."

"That's good to know. I should probably go do that."

It makes sense that Frisk would be nervous, the machine looks like it could break down at any moment. Semi-rusted pipes a few loose wires and a metal object in the middle that looks a little bit like the DT Extractor.

"Honestly you should look at the little things that Alphys suggested that I added. They're a nice little personal touch to the shoddy looking device that will **save** you three." Neo claimed as Frisk returned from **saving** the current progress of the universe and stood in her capsule once more.

Above the curved sliding doors to reach capsule was a little symbol representing something about the one that would be in the capsule. For Frisk, a red glowing heart with a white profile of a dove in flight inside it, symbolizing her determination surpassing all in a peaceful yet powerful way. For Asriel a Ying-Yang, a sign of balance between the light and dark side of his soul. And for Clara a heart that was red in the center and faded to black near the edge with a starburst behind it all, symbolizing her determination fighting back against the hatred that once corrupted her soul.

"Asriel once you go and stand in the second capsule we'll begin." Neo declared.

"Okay, but after you really sure that this thing won't break down?" Asriel replied slowly walking towards the center capsule of the machine.

"I don't know why you guys keep thinking that this could possibly break down... Nevermind... You didn't know that all the rust and loose wires and such were for asthetic purposes."

"I was hoping it was."

"Just saying for future reference, I usually add little asthetic touches here and there just to give boring machines ,like this one, that little extra bit of interest. And I will probably continue to do so unless my additions impede the performance of the machine or whatever it may be."

"Good to know." Asriel said, now in his capsule.

"Any last words before you're unable to speak to anyone for a week?"

"Well"

"Uh."

_Nope._

"No? Alright. See you three in a week!" Neo proclaimed as he slammed the button that initiated a sequence that separated the three souls from Frisk's body and returned them to their respective owners. Or so said the automated voice coming from the machine, at the very least. Surprisingly the machine wasn't very loud and it only took a few seconds before the first two pods opened up again with an unconscious Frisk and Asriel inside. Goes to show how different, machines created by different people can be.

"Sans could you help me move them to the beds." Neo proposed to seemingly nothing, until Sans appeared from somewhere in the shadows.

"hey neo why you gotta be so serious all the time now, you used to be so carefree be in the good old days."

"Well... This life just hasn't been a   
good one so far. Lost both my parents, one not long after the other. Then I lost my sister. And then on top of that I couldn't even protect poor Asriel back then."

"wow life just hasn't shown you any **mercy** this time around."

"It hasn't but that doesn't mean that I can't. My father was strong and a merciful hero of his time. I would like to think that I could one day live up to his name."

"well, you're getting there."

"I wish that I could, but that's enough of my past for now, we have to focus on the task at hand... and I also have other things to do later."

"heh. okay... you told me your methods were safe and efficient but, are you sure the kid's gonna be alright." Sans said as he started walking over to Frisk's unconscious body that was still inside her capsule.

"Don't worry Sans she'll be fine." Neo replied as he picked up Asriel's body from his capsule, then started walking towards the beds with Asriel's body cradled in his arms as one would carry a wounded friend from a battlefield.

"your right. she'll be fine after all she's in your care along with the other two."

"Well uhh... There's actually a lot of stuff I have to do up there and I need someone to protect them after I leave in an hour." Neo implied.

"is it really that bad out there that you need someone to protect them even though the only way that i could get in here was through a shortcut?"

"Honestly I don't really need you to do much at all. Just watch over them when I'm not here. Well barely even that, I really just need someone to be here in case something does happen."

"ok."

"I knew I could count on you Sans... If they do come somehow, just restrain them okay?"

"no prob."

"Good we don't need you guys getting a bad reputation with the humans. Anyway I have to go to upstairs for a bit. Feel free to do whatever I guess."

"... And he's already asleep on the extra bed. Welp I've got a very busy week ahead of me and... I'm taking to myself again. I'm just going to go upstairs before I start rambling about talking to myself... to myself." Neo said as he avoided rambling to himself while walking back down the hall and up there stairs starting a very long week of building buildings and such... Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big build up? Check.  
> Anticlimax? Check.  
> Announcement? ...  
> Announcement!? Okay! Jeez, annoying checklists.
> 
> Yep, I've got an announcement to make. I'm starting a new fic to be the prequel to this one, it's about a little someone's questionable past. That's all no more info... For now. Anyway


	8. Comatose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler...Just filler... Also I'm going to be uploading this, the next chapter, a recap and the first chapter for a fic that takes place way before this one in quick succession. Then maybe I can get back into this story again.

"I really wish that I could relax for a bit after doing all that I did this week," Neo sighed, "But, they'll be awake soon and it'd be rude of me if I didn't at least make them breakfast. Well... I'd best get started."

 

Frisk's entire body hurt. In a way she never experienced before. It was an undescribable type of pain, the type of pain that someone would have to feel to be able to understand how bad it truly is. But she was used to it, so she tried her best to ignore the pain and evaluate the current situation... She immediately noticed that it was too bright to see anything. Then she realized... how hungry she was. It was like she hasn't eaten for an entire we... Oh, yeah... she was in a coma and hadn't been able to eat anything during that week. She wanted to get some food but the most she could accomplish was propping herself up a bit with her elbows.

"G'morning Frisk, would you like anything to eat?"

She tried to say that she did, but she was unable to grasp her ability to speak. So she just nodded her head in response.

"Good, 'cause I just made a huge breakfast buffet so that you guys could just have whatever you feel like having. Also since you can already move your arms, take this," Neo said as he handed frisk a small half red and half blue pill, as well as a glass of water, "That right there, will help you quickly regain control over your body. Don't worry there's no side effects"

She was already working on taking the pill with her barely movable arms and hands after he said that it would help her gain back control over her own body.

"Thanks Neo." She didn't know how quickly it was supposed to work but she didn't question it and just enjoyed the fact that she had almost complete control over her body again.

"No problem. Now go get some breakfast, you must be starving after that last week."

"Okay." Frisk smiled, then she got out of the bed, stood up and went to go get some breakfast.

After a few minutes of Neo sitting there doing literally nothing of importance and Frisk eating a bowl of cereal over in the kitchen, Asriel woke up... Kinda.

He woke up in shock and was gasping for aer as if the room was suddenly being depleted of breathable aer.(aer or air, personally I like aer better... What?? It looks neater). 

Neo heard him and immediately turned, as he wasn't doing anything that could distract him from his surroundings... Seriously do something in your spare time for once, dammit. "Woah, Azzy, are you okay? Whatever it was that made you wake up like that was just a dream, it can't hurt you here."

Asriel took deep breathes and tried to calm down a bit. He slowed his breathing back to normal and realized that everyone, including himself, was perfectly fine. "Oh. It was just a dream."

"With the way you responded, I'm sure the world is thanking God for allowing whatever that was to just be a dream... well most of the world anyway. Ah, one second..."Neo dug around in his pockets for a moment and pulled out a pale cloth bag that was tied closed with a white string." Here take this before I forget or your body gives out again," He grabbed something from the bag and tossed it to Asriel, as it flew through the air it was only distinguishable by its size and color, small and green, "Eat up, you'll be feeling fine in no time," and apparently it was edible too... Hmm. 

Asriel snatched the edible foodstuff from the aer with strength he probably shouldn't have right now. Upon closer inspection of the foodstuff, it looked like a bean, of sorts. Though, he was hesitant to eat it because of its semi-questionable origin but who cares, yolo... Wait, that doesn't apply to him, or Frisk, or... Chara. Before second guessing logic any farther, he ate the bean-

"If you're wondering, that, is a bean of myth, a legendary bean that only obtainable by those that are worthy of it, a bean that will help anyone that eats it, recover completely from basically anything. Even from a near death state in seconds or less. Granted they have the means of obtaining them." Neo boasted out of the blue, a smug look on his face as he stated the last sentence.

"I'm feeling better already, but wasn't that human food, even if it was somehow a _mythical_ bean, I shouldn't have been able to eat it without any problem, right?."

"Well yes... and no. Yes because it be a hooman bean and hooman beans 'n' other fud don't settle well with monsters."

"... okay."

"However 'tis also a no because I had mom infuse two of them with magic."

"Mom? You mean mom adopted you already? That's great! We'll have so much fun!~-"

_He's just like Chara said he was, a sweet, innocent, little anthropomorphic goat boy. I don't think I could have a better brother... It'll be great to actually have a family again._

"Ugh. Going back to being alive again isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was," Chara was barely able to get the words out, but she managed, barely. 

"Welcome back sis!" said Asriel and Neo simultaneously and ecstatically. 

"Uhh. Thanks." She smiled at Asriel and gave Neo a look of confusion. 

Neo mouthed the words _I'll explain later,_ to Chara, making sure that Asriel didn't notice.

"It's great to see that you're back to your old self sis. Though as tired as you might be you can't just lay around forever..." Neo dug through his cloth bag once more and pulled out a another bean. "Here Chara, take this. It's a hermit bean."

"Is that what you called it?... And said you were better at naming stuff than dad. Heh."

"Stop talking and just eat it dammit."

"Fine."

Neo handed over the bean to Chara and went over a mental checklist of his. _Frisk: Check. Azzy: Check. Chara: Check. Breakfast or any other food that I still haven't had for the past few days: still a no._

"Anyway you two should go get some breakfast."

"What about you, Neo?"

"Me? I'm just going to go lay down I'm so tired right now. You guys can do whatever you want, just don't touch anything that you don't understand, alright?"

"Okay Neo!" Replied Frisk from across the room. 

"No problem Neo!" Answered Asriel. 

"Why not?" Questioned Chara. 

"Because... No, I'll explain later. See ya later guys! 

"Bye Neo!"

"Bye Neo!"

"Later Bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey pikachu."  
> "?"  
> "Do you know what long term writer's block feels like?"  
> "Pika pi..."  
> "Yeah... didn't think so... Hopefully I can escape it soon."  
> "Pika..."


	9. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooor not.
> 
> Ya know I tried my best to post them in quick succession but whatever, as long as I can get these posted and get started on the stuff I'm much better at writing. Non plot-related fluff. Enjoy.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty." Chara said sarcastically to the still half asleep man-child that was Neo. 

"Shut up Chara, save your damn jokes for later." He replied. 

She laughed, but quickly silenced herself, sensing how tense the atmosphere felt.

"So this is it, huh?" Neo said, breaking the silence. 

"What?"

"We finally have a family again."

"I guess so."

"..." Once again the atmosphere became tense. 

"..."

"He's just like you said he was."

"Azzy?"

"Yeah. He's so, so pure. He's basically the embodiment of all that is good in the world."

"He's was still a crybaby."

Neo slowly hook his head, "Maybe you should withhold your judgement of our brother until observing how he handles situations now."

"Just how much alone time did you have yourself."

"Lost track sometime after the first decade or so... Anyway, how do you think we should tell them?"

"That I'm alive or..."

"Both."

"I don't know... Well I guess we could just flat out tell them."

"Alright then. You stay here, I'll come back to get you when it's time." Neo took a few steps towards the door, "There's a bit of chocolate in pantry if you want it."

"Chara looked at Neo with an expression of childish joy plastered on her face, "Can I really?"

"Go nuts sis."

"Yes!! Thanks bro!~"

Neo let out a small chuckle, then continued out the door to gather the others.

\---------------------------

"All right everyone's inside right Az?" Neo asked. 

"Yep."

"Even MT?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, go in and tell Frisk and everyone else that I'll be inside in a min. I just need to go get Chara."

"Sir! Yes! Sir! Commander Neo! Sir!"

"Step on it soldier!"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Asriel laughed and jogged back inside.

Neo turned and started off back towards his house, "Gotta love being me, just when I think I can go back to a normal life something happens, for better or worse. First those tragedies and now these... these... damn what's the word."

"I believe the words that you are looking for are fortunate occurrences."

Neo spun around towards the familiar voice, "Doc is that really you!?"

"I don't believe that we have formally met. My name is Doctor Wing Ding Aster."

"I expected you to be the Doc that I one knew or some ordinary surface dweller but... well this is just the one thing I didn't expect. Anyway my name is Neo, I was also formally known as Lucas."

"What caused you to change your name young one?"

"I lost a good friend of mine and I couldn't bear the grief of the loss so I changed my name and began anew, hoping that I could forget it all."

"You ran away from home over loss of your friend? That's almost understandable, but don't you think that was a bit extreme?"

"A bit, yes but that's not what I did. I did not run away from home I simply started anew... You will understand in time Dr. Aster."

"I see.

Neo tried to focus his sight on the doctor but the harder he tried to see him, the less he could see of him, as if he was semi-transparent. This so called W. D. Aster person seemed mighty suspicious, not quite the normal type of suspicious though. It was as if he didn't...

"Are you really here right now Doc?"

"What ever do you mean young one."

"What I mean is, do you actually exist?"

"My, do you catch on fast. You're very observational and intelligent for the age that you are."

"Can I ask you another question Doc?"

"Ask away, young one."

"Did you exist at any point before you manifested yourself in my imagination?"

"Why yes, I even had a family some of which are alive as we speak."

"Can the family of yours that still lives on at this time remember you?"

"One of them can and the other... I'm not too certain."

"So then, you do not exist in this realm but are able to exist through my imagination for a brief period and also are able to be remembered by a select few people. Is that correct?"

"That is correct but I do not think that it is the ideal time to converse over my existence as my son and the others are waiting for you young one."

"Alright then Doc, maybe you could visit me in my dreams if possible, so we can converse a bit more."

"That sounds wonderful, after all I've been stuck in that forsaken place for so long without any contact to anyone in the living world for so long, just observing the living world while I sit in the empty void, alone."

" 'S alright Doc you can confide in me if you so wish and I can also convey any messages you have to the living... well, to the living that remember you."

"Thank you young one, I expect to see you later then?"

"Of course. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a confession to make to my recently newfound friends and family," Neo bowed to whom which was not there and continued onward to his house.

 

"Chara. It's time."

Chara jumped up off of the couch, " 'Bout time. I can't wait to finally get this off my shoulders."

"Yeah you're right, it's great to get this secret out there. Been holding on to it for waaay to long. And hey maybe we can finally go back to school and live and normal childhood after this." Neo said.

"Don't rush things bro," Chara replied.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to have you back sis?"

"Time is relative. So it doesn't really matter." Chara said indifferently, already halfway out the door

"Damnit Chara wait for me!" Neo exclaimed chasing after Chara.

 

"Alright, when I knock on the door three times that's your cue to come in."

"What'll I do after I walk in, say, 'Tada I'm alive!'? They'll want an explanation."

"Eh. Sans, maybe and possibly Alphys, but mom will be too happy to have you back, that she won't care how. She might ask after the fact but who knows. Anyway, let's just go in, we'll wing it from there." Neo said opening the door.

"Uhh, okay... Just hurry it up already!" Said Chara, continuing to wait just outside the door for "the signal."

 

"Hey everybody!" Proclaimed Neo.

"HELLO HUMAN NEO!" Said Papyrus.

"Hello, my child."

"Howdy Neo."

"hey."

"Hello darling!"

"Hi Neo!"

"Hey punk."

"H-Hi Neo."

"Greetings aside, I have a special friend that you all need to see, one that you've ask may have met before in a time since forgotten by most." Neo announced.

"Just get on with it, dammit." Chara whispered around the door just loud enough for Neo to hear.

Neo half nodded to Chara and knocked on the door three times. "Ya know, I think it's time for a little reunion, what do you guys think?"

Almost everyone stared at Neo in confusion, wondering what he meant when he said "reunion."

Neo took a few steps away from the door bowing as he did so and diverting everyone in the room's attention to the door with his hands as if presenting the door as a prize on a game show. It took less than a second before Chara slowly walked through the door, obviously second guessing her thoughts about how her adopted family, that didn't already know about her "revival," and the others would react to her reappearance.

"H-hi everyone." Chara greeted nervously, even more unsure of how they would react.

Toriel and Asgore both stood in shock. First their son had been returned to them from the dead and now their first adopted daughter too, surely this is too good to be true.

"Oi, everyone! Save your shock for what we're about to say next." Neo said waving his hands to redirect everyone's attention. "Alright let's get down to business. We all know that Chara and I are adopted children of mom. But there is one thing that we have been keeping from everyone even our closest friends. Neither of us has even told Asriel yet. Well, I kinda did but I didn't tell him enough information to completely understand what I meant" He looked over at Asriel and Frisk, who were sitting side by side on the couch both clinging to every word, before continuing. "Chara and I are... Well we're... We're... We're brother and sister." (Insert double plot twist here) (cliffhanger) (Time skip between this chapter and the next because I'm tired of plot building and I'd like to keep writing this and I might scrap the personalities of some characters cuz the plot is a fucking mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the recap tomorrow... Hopefully... Before I take a hiatus to deal with life and get started on writing the next chapters and such. Sorry if I'm gone for a while afterwards I've never been into writing until I started this fic so... I hope you're still enjoying this.


	10. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1: It's not easy writing about something that comes across easier as an anime more than a written story.

It's a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you...

 

Really shouldn't have to listen to me ramble on about the weather. So let's get right into it. 

 

It was a beautiful day that had followed a wonderful night of Smores, fire and community bonding... well more fire and Smores than anything and chocolate can't forget about that, it's Chara's favourite after all. (Enough stalling, on to the story.)

 

Frisk gradually woke up, to someone knocking on her door. she got up, and started looking for some clothes to wear door the day, all the while whoever was on the other side of the door was patiently knocking every 10 or so seconds. Finally into her purple and blue striped shirt, blue pants and brown shoes the very same outfit she had worn back in the underground, she opened the door and to her surprise, the one who was knocking was none other than-

"Gooooood Morning Frisk! I see you're ready to go!"

"I just woke up and I haven't had breakfast yet but I guess I am. Where are we going?

"Well, I'm going to show you around the city so that you can get to know the people and the city itself better. Knowing is half the hypothetical battle, but I'm sure you knew that already."

Neo cocked his head a bit to the left and gave Frisk a very... knowing smile, before continuing.

"Heh. Well, luckily you have a habit of preparing for almost anything as soon as you wake up. Because we have to leave now if we're going to make it to the city in time to get breakfast at a normal... time." _Could've worded that a bit better but 'tis just casual convo, so who cares."_

_"Wait what? I thought you said you were just going to show me around the city."_

_"A lot of people say that they're going to "just" do something when they're really implying much more than what they say. Yeah, I'm going to show you around the city a bit, but more importantly **you** haven't had breakfast yet."_

_Frisk was about to reply back, but it seemed as though they... wait... no... what!?. They were just at the doorway of her room and now... IMPOSSIBLE!!! _Cough, cough. **Well now that I've gotten the idea of impossibility across, let's continue... after just one more, just to bring this possibly annoying little bit full circle...**_ IMPOSSIBLE!!! They could not have moved that far while they were talking, let alone in an instant! _COUGH, COUGH!_ Okay! Okay, I'll move on. Though as impossible as it seemed, they were suddenly outside of a building in the city. 'Twas a pretty peculiar building, for it had a sign with an owl on it. 'Twas peculiar, that is until one read the sign, "Owl Café."_

_"You've been just standing there for, I'd say five minutes now Frisk. You piece it together yet?"_

_"What? How?"_

_" 'What? How?' What?"_

_"We were. Just. Back-"_

_"Say no more. I understand your confusion but the time isn't right. Anyway welcome to my favorite place to get breakfast, The Owl Café. This place has been family owned for as long as it's been around. It has fresh everything really. Fresh orange juice, freshly made waffles, pancake, french toast, muffins. Their ingredients are also, you guessed it, fresh. Anyway, once again, I'm tired of saying fresh so let's just go in yah?"_

_"Um okay."_

_They walked up the simple concrete stairs up to the door of the moderately sized diner, café, restaurant, whatever you want to call it but before opening the door of the, again whatever you want to call it, Neo stopped to add a quick comment before they entered._

_"I'm paying so order whatever you like."_

_With that they opened the door and stepped into a little square transition room before opening another door and being met with a bar/kitchen area directly in front of them and tables a little bit behind and to both sides of them, with each table right next to a windowalong the wall. Frisk also noticed a doorway to their right leading to a little dinning hall type thing with many tables inside of it. Which as it seemed, was where they were going._

_"Come on sis, let's go find a table. There should be plenty available."_

_"Ok." Said Frisk still in awe at just how much was fit into this _little_ building. _

_... yeah I got nothing else to say here..._

_Anyway, jumping to after they find a nice window booth in the dinning area and sit down..._

_"Hey. Uhh. Frisk. You remember that conversation you had with Sans at MTT?"_

_"Y-yes," said a very nervous yet still determined Frisk._

_"Don't worry I'm not going to be making any death threats like he did. I just want to have a serious conversation for a bit..."_

_"Alright." said Frisk with a sigh of relief._

_Waiter: _Excuse me.__

_Neo: Hm?_

_Waiter: What would you two... Neo?_

_Neo: Wait... you work here now Andrew?_

_Andrew: Yeah I do. I've had this job for a while now. So, who's this? I haven't seen you around anyone other than your three closest friends for a couple years now._

_Neo: Well if that's the case then I'll have to properly introduce you two. Andrew this is Frisk. Frisk this is Andrew._

_Frisk: Nice to meet you Andrew!_

_Andrew: Same here kid but uh, I gotta get back to work. What would you two like?_

_Neo: Alright we can catch up later then. I'll have a couple of chocolate chip buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and a cup of milk._

_Andrew: And you young Frisk?_

_Frisk: I'll have the same!_

_Andrew: Alright then! I'll be back in a bit with your food!_

_Neo: Alright, now that they're preparing our food we can get back to business._

_*click*_

_"I bet you were wondering how we got here so quick earlier... Well I'll tell you. Heh. Never thought I'd be handing out my secrets left and right like this, but whatever. I can use magic."_

_Hearing this visibly surprised Frisk to the point that she was desperately grasping for the table they sat at to keep from falling over. No one around them seemed to notice... or... move... at all?_

_"Anyway that's not what I wanted to tell you. I'm sure it was a bit weird when I showed up on Mt. Ebott. You realized that I wasn't there the other times around didn't you? Well that's because I'm sick and tired of seeing you guys stuck in a permanent loop of joy, sorrow, hope, failure and regret. I'm kinda like you in a way, except for one thing, well a few things. Either way, I've already lost my original home, it's long gone. I can still remember it, but there's no going back now. I'm here to help save this timeline and hell, I'm going to do it dammit. And to think, the one that kickstarted my ambition to save this timeline in was _ **you**_ Frisk... You and your endless **Determination** to save everyone."_

__Wow Neo dem dere's some heavy shit.__

_Damn straight._

_o_o_

_"I'll let you think about that for a bit. If you have any questions, which I'm sure you will, all me after we get back, okay?" said Neo earning a hesitant nod from frisk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact 2: Asriel's being is split in two with himself as we know him being one half, (which is also the half that is in control of his body and soul,) and the powerless personality of Flowey, (whom can still converse with Asriel since he does not require a soul to exist and the amount of **DETERMINATION** in Asriel's body is just enough for Flowey to live on in his subconscious, though Asriel could remove him should he so please,) being the other hence the Ying-Yang.
> 
> Also little short (maybe idk) but it's something.
> 
>  ** _ALSO!_** You might've guessed already but I'm probably going to do that "name:dialogue" thing anytime there are 3 or more people talking.
> 
> _Alright. We done here? Yeah? Good. Moving on._


	11. What pie?

>cd disk  
Disk>edit ch4pt3r11.txt  
.  
.  
.  
Disk>save ch4pt3r11.txt  
Updating file...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
File updated successfully!  
>timeskip 1 week  
Successfully skipped 1 week(s)!  
>proceed as planned  
"proceed" is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file.  
([Edit3] Enough of this nonsense/stalling/procrastinating, I've been  
holding out on this chapter for far too long. [Edit4] And I've let go unuploaded for about twice as long as I've left it unfinished. [Edit5] How long has it been since the last chapter was uploaded?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!........ Click!**

_Finally! Today is the day that monster kind will be officially introduced into society!_ Frisk thought still laying in her bed. _Well other than those people at the hospital, no one knows that monsters exist. But, if they're anything to go by, then most people should accept monsters into society just fine!_

***Knock knock knock!*** "Frisk come on! We have to get there early! Plus we have to walk, so it's gonna take a while to get there! Also when you're done, come down stairs, mom made breakfast!"

"Okay!" Frisk replied and jumped out of bed and stumbled over to open the window's curtains, then she briskly walked over to her dresser to get dressed for the day and wondered how the others were preparing for the announcement in the city's park today.

 

"Longshot? Check. Invisible, Indestructible Bulletproof suit? Check. Tiny portal gun? Check. Welp that's everything. You ready sis?"

"Yep."

"Well, simple question simple answer I suppose. Uh. Hey, Chara."

"Yeah?"

"Did you keep any of your abilities from back when you were a demon controlled by hatred?"

Chara sighed a bit then relinquished her answer, "if creating a red knife any time I feel like it counts, then yes."

_Interesting..._ "Let's see what that knife can do then."

Chara cocked her head at the statement. "How?"

"Simple. I'll just give you a test dummy, that hopefully no ghost monsters will have deemed their new body, and you can slice it 'till your heart's content."

"What'll happen when I slice one?" _Knowing all that magic that he does he probably made them stronger than normal dummies or explosive or something._

"Nothing, I'll be watching from a several feet away though, we have no idea what that knife of yours can do as of yet."

"Wow that's very comforting, I'm testing my very own hell-forged demon knife that does who knows what and my brother is just going to watch from a distance while there is a chance that I could die again."

"Preetty much."

And with that they slowly but surely made it outside to where the training dummy was placed.

"Well being alive again was great while it lasted."

"You'll be fine, it's just a knife from hell and a training dummy, you're not gonna die."

_Or so you say._ Chara thought sceptically.

With both siblings in position, Chara in front of the training dummy hell knife in hand and Neo watching from a safe distance (exactly 9.001 metres away), they were ready to see what the knife does, (other than just cut, I mean come on, it has to do something cool... Right?)

Chara took a deep breath, psyching herself up.

"Alright! Demonic knife test!"

Is she really ready for it though?

"In three!"

She doesn't want to use the knife for fear of what it could possibly do.

"Two!"

But she has to know.

"One!"

_It's now or never._

**A single swing at the dummy.**

**A single strike to its body.**

**A single slace in its fabric.**

**And... A single explosion...**

Damn... Not here...

 

"Shit! Chara!!!!"

Chara could just barely make out a blurry figure coming closer to her from the distance.

_What just happened? Why is my vision so... fuzzy? Huh? Is someone calling out to me?_

".....Ch.....ara! Chara! Come on wake up. Please. I'm not losing you again, much less to some tiny explosion."

_Hmm it's Neo. What's he doing here? I thought we were supposed to be testing my knife on a training dummy. Wait! The knife! No, calm down. Deep breathes. Relax... Good things come to those who wait. Isn't that right bro?_

Chara felt herself being picked up.

"Yes! Come on Chara just a bit longer! Just stay with me!" _Damnit, why does she feel so heavy? Maybe I need to do some more training after I'm sure that everything is alright around here. Oh wait school... Crap. Mom won't let me out to train if it means missing school. I finally understand your pain my friend, though I don't have it nearly as bad. Plus I gotta show them what I've picked up over the years who knows maybe a monster could be an expert in multiple types of magic. Also magic herbal brews! Genius! It could cure so many things with magic and medicine combined! If it doesn't explode... I really hope it doesn't, don't want to replace my medicinal brewery again. Maybe I should rebuild my house to be a bit roomier and more visitor friendly. Or I could just build a completely new house for myself. Actually, moving over to the mansion doesn't seem like a bad idea at all, especially since I'm a Dreemurr now. Eh I'll think about it. Might just keep this old place for experiments and teaching 'n' such, I'd even say I'd keep it for a safehouse. It's practically siege-proof anti personnel/anti projectile forcefield and all. Wow I just realized... I made a normal looking house roomier on the inside than outside, has a gag door that I can pick and choose who gets through, **it's fucking siege-proof and it can survive the entire world's arsenal of nuclear warheads being fired at it all at once!** Awesome! Don't know why I didn't realize this earlier! Now I just need to hold a contest with the reward as the house and the challenge being to see if they can break into it. Now **that** is pure fucking genius. I gotta tell Sans about that later, but Chara comes first._ (The wandering mind of Neo. -.- )

 

In the beginning...

There was only darkness...

But then...

Suddenly...

...

The universe exploded...

And out of that explosion...

Came what we now call...

Matter and antimatter...

Two opposing forces...

Competing for dominance...

Until...

A winner was crowned...

And from the winner...

Came the task...

To create everything...

That would live...

And all that would die...

But what if the winner...

This time around...

Didn't win back then...

Absolutely~... nothing at all. ;)

Though I can't say the same if they were to clash again can I?

Heh... Irrelevant much? Maybe.

 

"Chara you're awake!"

"I swear that you're affecting my dreams..."

"How?"

"That's not important. Also, why the hell did the dummy explode!?" Chara snapped.

Neo stumbled backwards, stunned by the pure anger radiating from Chara.

_Damn, she may be my little sister, but she can still be scary as hell when she wants to._

"Heh heh... heh." Neo chuckled nervously, "Well, you see the dummy was kind of supposed to be indestructible? Heh...?"

Chara was shocked at the... statement? She had just obliterated what was supposed to be an indestructible training dummy. In a single blow! Just how powerful was she now that she had control over her demonic power? What else could she do with this knife? A torrent of questions sliced through her mind.

"Uhh Chara? We got to go if we want to make it in time for the announcement."

"Okay," Chara said still a bit distracted from her own questions that she was lacking answers to. "Let's go then."

The two started their long walk down the dirt path that lead to the centre of what was now a currently unnamed city of monsters and from there the city to which they were heading.

 

"SANS! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES! THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT OF OUR ARRIVAL IS VERY SOON AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUT OF BED YET!"

"huh? oh yeah, sorry paps. just give me a minute." Sans stated still tired from his lack of sleep from the past week.

Neo had been trying to improve the city a bit to fit the new population over the past week and, he had Sans help him out with it, in secret of course, he had to keep up his image of laziness after all. It kept the two of them up late into the night each day they had worked, leaving both of them exhausted, for the most part. 

_maybe, just maybe... we'll get it right this time..._ Sans thought to himself whilst lazily getting out of bed and slipping his bony feet into his usual slippers and taking a quick look around, his room still just as dirty as his old room back in Snowdin, the trash tornado seemed to follow him to there as well. But that aside he still needed to get ready for the announcement because lazy or not, everyone was expected to be there. Well he was pretty much ready as soon as he put on his slippers, after all he always has his seemingly endless supply of blue sweaters and other miscellaneous garments of his iconic clothing. He only has infinite of the same type of said clothing just so he doesn't have to decide on an outfit for the day like most all of the world. Truly the laziest skeleton in the world, dare I say even the universe. But if something has to be done... It has to be done... No matter how lazy he was... Were his thoughts always this repetitive?

"SANS, IT IS TIME FOR US TO DEPART AND ANNOUNCE OUR ARRIVAL AT OUR DESTINATION!"

"don't worry paps I'll be there in a bit, i know a shortcut."

"ALRIGHT, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE UNDISCLOSED LOCATION AT WHICH WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GATHER!"

Papyrus then decides to jump out of the now broken second story window and run off into the distance instead of using the doors for no reason at all.

"heh. maybe now i can get some sleep before the big event."

 

"Azzy! Wake up! Today's the day! We're finally going to get monsters introduced into human society!" said the ecstatic child ambassador.

"Huh," Questioned the still sleepy goat boy, "Is it morning already?"

"Of course it is! Come on!"

Asriel sighed and took a quick look out the window from his bed, "Wonderful, an announcement on a Monday... At least the weather's nice." He pushed his plain green blanket off of himself, sitting up and turning to the side of his bed. 

"Well, I better start getting ready too."

 

-Later at a park in the middle of seaside city-

 

Frisk: What was that explosion earlier?

Neo: Uhh.

Chara: How do I put this...

Neo: No, I'll explain it... Chara kinda obliterated what was supposed to be an indestructible dummy that I made. 

...

Neo: Obviously she's okay now though as you can see. 

...

???: so who's ready for the announcement.

Frisk: !!!

Asriel: !!!

Chara: !!!

Neo: I know I am, even though I'm just here to be here essentially. ??? Why so scurd? I'd expect you three of all people would be used to this by now. Also, hi Sans.

...

sans: heya guys, howsit goin'.

Neo: I'd say it's going swimmingly with Undyne helpping with the seating area. 

Chara: _*sigh*_ It's still a little early but none of these idiots walking by seem to have noticed that we've been setting up the stage for the announcement here.

Frisk: Maybe, they're just busy?

Asriel: Maybe, they actually haven't noticed?

Neo: Maybe, they just don't care.

???

Neo: As I've said before, most people don't care about anything as long as it doesn't concern them. But there are probably people that want you dead already. Eh, who knows. 

Chara: Sorry to bother but, what in the hell is Undyne doing?

Neo: Setting up the seats.

Asriel: With massive tree trunks?

Neo: No she's not using the tree trunks to set up the seats, those are the seats. 

Frisk: Where'd she get the trees from?

Neo: Oh a little grotto just outside of town.

...

Neo: Yeah, she never ceases to amaze as well as confuse me. And I haven't known her as long as you guys have. You must've seen way weirder than this.

Frisk: Definitely. 

_**Undyne** suplexes a boulder that's in the way of the seating arrangements because she can't just simply push it somewhere else or something._

Neo: Did she suplex extremely oversized rocks in the underground for no apparent reason?

Chara: How'd you know?

Neo: Wild guess... ('-.-) Anyway... Frisk, did you decide to become the ambassador for the monsters or no?

Frisk: Y-yeah, I talked to dad about it and he said it was a great idea so long as I don't mind making speaches.

Asriel: Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine!

Chara: Even I have to agree there, you've never had problems talking to, and often enough flirting with, essentially everyone you've met. Doing some speeches is nothing, with the very possible reward of improving life for many.

**Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep!**

Neo: Welp! Time to get this show on the road. Everyone know how we're gonna go about this?

Chara: We're gonna stand on the platform, looking like we're interested while a few people including Frisk, Asgore and a few others do their speeches, while we stay a bit to answer questions, then we go home. 

Neo: Exactly, and maybe we can get some food before heading back, I know this real great place-

Chara: Bro, I swear... if you pull the Texas schtic one more time-

Neo: What? Are you gonna explode or something?

Chara: Why would I do that?

Neo: Because the pie you ate was a bomb!

Chara: What pie?

Neo: ThepieIleftsittingonthecounterthismorningthatIboughtfrompiratesfortwentyfivebucksandIdidn'tknowitwasabomb! Th-That pie!

Chara: Seriously, what pie!? >_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil announcement here everyone. I plan to rewrite the story from the beginning since it honestly doesn't sound the way I wanted it to.  
> Well I'll see you in the next episode of Dra- *cough* A Brand Newer Beginning (Not using that for the actual name of the rewritten story)


End file.
